hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance
History of the one known as Acceptance. Before he was Acceptance. A child born of the Viridian forest, Mio Clavat. Born with the talent to understand Pokemon, read their memories, and heal them. he lived a quiet, normal life until the age of ten, when he took the family's Male Nidoran, dubbed Percy. That day turned into a tragedy on the road near victory road, where he faced off against a trainer far stronger than any normal trainer. His failure cost him the life of Percy, and wounded him greatly, physically and emotionally. Eight years of his life passed since then, having been moved to Pallet town, and unwilling to take up a Pokemon and go on the whole trainers gym challenge until now, after Oak forced him to go. He lost two Pokemon, a Raticate and a Fearow on the second gym, but pushed through the emotional pain, and the rest of the gyms to honor their sacrifice, without further loss. Its then he gave up the mantle of champion, and lost himself in the Kanto-Jhoto mountain range. The Second Adventure. Meeting Latios and Latias up upon Mt. Silver, he was tasked by them to save a world from destruction. Agreeing, he was transported to a world where only Pokemon lived, turning into a Riolu in the process. the world from Pokemon explorers of Sky. After going through the events of explorers of Sky without having a single ally lost was no easy feat, but his tactics led him and his allies to victory. Having realized near the end that Dusknoir was the powerful trainer eight years ago, the intent was to kill him and prevent him from saving this world. in order to ensure the world was kept in darkness, the primal Dialgia from the future sent Dusknoir to the past to end his life before he could set off on his journey, ensuring a time loop. were he to stop the tower from falling, he himself would be a time paradox. Knowing this, he protected his friend from that world, a vulpix, from the power of primal dialgia, keeping it busy while vulpix put the cogs of time back. he nearly perished in the process, if it wasnt for a clever use of protect. he faded, along with all memory of him ever existing, once the job was complete. And then, it began anew. Mio Clavat, along with his family's Nidoran, managed to take the gym challenge, beat the elite 4, and became champion...and then his family moved to the Honen region at the age of eighteen, Two things happened, the first was a letter about a group called the elite gym league, the second were memories fading in and out of his conciseness. Memories that never meant to be, but existed. Taking up a treeko, he began the gym challenge in hoenen, Trying to find out about his strange memories. He his grovyle at the fourth gym, a sacrifice he had to make. It is Unknown what happened with Mio and the Elite Four, perhaps he had won? perhaps he gave up, never facing them...it was around this time when the group known as the 'Agents of grief' had come and offered him a position within their ranks. A member of the Agents of Grief. Joining wasnt so simple, the group wanted him to prove himself in a fight. they asked him just one question. "Are you willing to kill for your beliefs?" "...yes" he lost in single combat with the leader of the group at the time, but he had shown his willingness to give his all to a cause, that cause was his freedom, free from the chains of fate, free from the issues of law that would prevent him from following his freedom. He took the option, being taught by the former acceptance to take his place when He was no longer, and it eventually happened, the old acceptance passed away. Mio took the mask, and with it, the roll of Acceptance. The man that was once acceptance had died of old age, living and dying free. He was buried in an unmarked grave near the base hidden underground. He ws now their leader, his life was now able to be followed of his own whims. Acceptance and his followers His face is known, a champion class trainer like him is known worldwide. He now works as a freelance mercenary, using his alter ego, Acceptance, within a group known as the agents of grief, rising the ranks to become their leader. his group follows with members named after DABDA. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and him, Acceptance. Each of the members is specialized to deal with different needs. Denial is a master tinker, creating items for his teammates that others would believe impossible to make. Anger is a combat and explosives expert. Few are those who could stand up to his explosive rage. Bargaining is the Middle woman and resident hacker among the group. There is no firewall, no password that she cant crack or get through. Depression is the information gatherer, she quietly searches for key information in taking their foes down. The group is currently searching for someone willing to hire them. Denial was a rather strange addition, having come from a rift where ley lines met, a nexus far away from this one, an otherworlder. The term Techno Wizard should be taken quite literally, because that is what is is, having fled the coalition forces of rifts, he fell through a rift, finding himself trapped in this world. the group brought him in, and have been taking use of his powers in exchange for keeping him hidden and safe. the amount of incredible, mystical techo-creations at his disposal are limitless. His powers and Team. Born of the Viridian forest, he is able to communicate with Pokemon, the other powers, however, have been lost to him. He has trained himself in a secret art in terms of combat, and is fully capable of taking a fight to the enemy himself. In a past no longer, he was once known as a beast-master, humans and pokemon alike can tell from how he battles with his pokemon, having forgotten more about battling than most trainers will ever remember. His team of pokemon is constantly cycled, thanks to his modified pokedex, a mobile pc terminal had been modded in thanks to denial and his crazed genius, so he can change it anytime he needs to. the only pokemon that is a contant on his team is his pichu, sam. all members of the agents of grief have mobile PC terminals added on their gear. He has helped raise one of the forests residents, a baby rayquaza, Emril, but it is unknown what sort of relationship the two will end up ultimately having. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Humans Category:Sensitives